Talk:Great White Shark/@comment-71.196.176.207-20130216182106
Sun Oct 28 2012 Is Kirby O'Neil another homage to Jack Kirby? This would be the first time TMNT did that the first time being the 03 series.[[|Reply]] http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Music-Meister/Music Meister said at 7:45 PM on Sat Nov 17 2012 @pete Because his first name is Kirby?Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 2:35 AM on Sun Nov 18 2012 @Music Meister In the 2003 series his first name was either Kirby as well or they never said it.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Music-Meister/Music Meister said at 2:48 AM on Sun Nov 18 2012 @pete But is it really a reference when it's just the word Kriby as his name. Is having the name Lee a reference to Stan Lee?Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 2:51 AM on Sun Nov 18 2012 1 Shout Out! ?@Music Meister Considering they did that way in 2003 series they could have done it again.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 3:33 AM on Sun Nov 18 2012 @Music Meister Look at it this way Lee is a somewhat common name and Kirby isn't. Considering Peter Laird had it done with the 2003 series him(if he's involved with this) or Kevin Eastman could have done it again.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/ferdnyc/ferdnyc said at 1:13 AM on Sun Nov 25 2012 @pete/@MusicMeister: Well, in the 2003 TMNT series, the episode featuring the "Kirby" character opened with a card explicitly stating: "This Episode is Dedicated to Jack Kirby 'King of the Comics'", so there's no disputing the connection there. In light of that, and the TMNT creators' obvious deep respect for him, I don't think it's TOO much of a stretch to guess that the Kirby O'Neil character was named as a nod to Jack Kirby.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/AMT/AMT (Moderator) said at 1:42 PM on Mon Oct 8 2012 I'll admit, I was cautious about this show, but I gotta say, I really like it! Even the voices are growing on me... and dare I say, they may be the best one so far! Except for Donnie, still can't come around with his voice quite yet. However, these voices portray the younger versions of the turtles where the 03 series seemed a little older, and thus sounded older. So I like each voice for different reasonsReplyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/OptimusSolo/OptimusSolo (Admin) said at 10:49 AM on Wed Oct 10 2012 @AMT Interesting, I think Donatello's is the best fit out of the voices...Rob's voice is perfect for a science/tech nerd character. I actually prefer him for Donnie over Raph.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 4:53 PM on Sun Oct 28 2012 @AMT I agree they sound the youngest and the most teenage out of the all the incarnations I like both the 03 series voices and 07 movie voices but they were older.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 3:34 AM on Sun Nov 18 2012 @pete and the 87 ones as well.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/pete/pete said at 2:24 PM on Sun Sep 30 2012 Not bad voices are top notch my favorites being Mikey and Splinter.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/PurpleWarrior13/PurpleWarrior13 (Moderator) said at 12:16 PM on Sun Sep 30 2012 Gotta say, I actually kinda liked the one-hour premiere episode. It took a little while to get used to the animation and voices, but it came into it's own, and I really enjoyed watching it. Can't wait to see more. :)Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/OptimusSolo/OptimusSolo (Admin) said at 5:00 AM on Sat Oct 6 2012 @PurpleWarrior13 I actually found the humor spot on compared to most 'kids shows' Was actually laughing out loud multiple times!Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/SparklyShake12/SparklyShake12 said at 5:55 AM on Sun Oct 7 2012 @OptimusSolo I agree. I wasn't sure if I would like it, but I enjoyed it quite a bit. Like you, I was laughing out loud several times.Reply http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/BMcCauley/BMcCauley said at 5:15 PM on Mon Oct 24 2011 2 Shout Outs! ?According to the cast list... Rob Paulson is playng Donatello... WHY CANT HE JUST PLAY RAPH LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL SHOW?! They brought back an original voice actor from the 80s-90s version, and he's not even playing his own character? WTH?Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/OptimusSolo/OptimusSolo (Admin) said at 8:15 PM on Mon Oct 24 2011 1 Shout Out! ?@BMcCauley Its because they have a different vision for what Donatello is going to be like and you have to realize that Rob is a tad bit older now as well - just wait until you see it before you pass judgment and then if you still don't like it so be it :)Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/TylerMirage/TylerMirage (Admin) said at 11:30 AM on Thu Mar 22 2012 1 Shout Out! ?@BMcCauley Uh, because Rob doesn't "own" the character? That's probably why. He's not the only VA to voice Raph. He doesn't have rights to the character, no more than Nolan North or Matt Hill or anyone else. They brought in a talented voice actor to voice someone who he *hasn't* voiced before. That happens a lot in voice acting. I think you just need to cool it, man. :)Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/SalaComMander/SalaComMander said at 7:38 PM on Sat May 26 2012 1 Shout Out! ?@BMcCauley Finally, someone who shares my pain.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/Napeter93/Napeter93 said at 1:23 PM on Mon Jul 9 2012 @BMcCauley Just be glad he's voicing one of the turtles.Replyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/members/GothamRed/GothamRed said at 11:20 AM on Sun Sep 30 2012 @BMcCauley Also cause Rob played a vastly different version of the character from any other version in any other medium. Probably because they needed to make the 86 series more kid friendly, but the standards of kid friendly has changed over the years so they can the tough one again without fearing that parents would get upset at the show for him being violent. I like Rob, he just doesn't fit that mold well, but he does fall into donetello's, so there's that at least.